Shadow
by Dark.koneko-chan
Summary: She was just a shadow of her, she would never be anything more. And no matter what he did, his every action would only reinforce that fact.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**

The most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on, that was the only way she could describe him.

But even that did not do him justice. Her chocolate orbs travelled up and down every inch of his well desired body countless times each day, with always the same thoughts in mind.

He sat peacefully under the towering tree that he spent most of his time in, legs and arms crossed in a slightly defensive position as always. His eyes were clenched shut and brows furrowed together, deep in concentration, while his long, shining silver hair billowed around his perfect face.

The girls crept slowly closer, trying not to distract the boy from his thoughts, but the serene silence that encased the sacred grove was shattered as the crack of a twig and a whispered word of anger alerted the boy to another's presence and brought him rushing back to reality.

The girl looked up from the ground where she now sat. Fierce amber eyes immediately shot open to greet the soft stare of the brown-eyed girl. After several seconds of silence his shoulders relaxed, as did the hand which gripped the hilt of his sword, Tessaiga. He leaned back against the Goshinboku, returning to his original contemplative position as he let his eyes wander over the flawless girl before him, watching as she stood up, blocking his view of the sun so that rays shone from behind her head, making her look even more perfect if that was possible.

He took in every detail; the way her pale skin glistened ever so slightly in the morning sun, the way her midnight tresses fell gently around her face, framing it beautifully. He took in the fact that her gorgeous cream coloured face contrasted with her deep, rose-red lips, creating the image of beauty. He also didn't miss the way her eyes gazed upon him, in the same loving manner which he himself used when looking at her.

"Kagome…" Hearing him softly utter her name whilst staring at her in the manner which he did so sent shivers of excitement up the girl's spine. Her long, bare legs lead her to him without instruction. Her knees crumpled as she sank to the floor beside him, slowly leaning towards him to accept his offered embrace.

As his strong arms wrapped protectively around her small, delicate figure, she clung to his usual fire rat robe, excited, nervous thoughts forming in her mind and blocking out everything else. She was pushed back gently, drawing her gaze upwards as her bottom lip began to quiver before a pair of rough lips claimed hers hungrily. Kagome pulled apart from the hanyou slowly, keeping her lips barely inches from his, delighting in the sensation of his sweet breath on her skin. Her eyes roamed over his features, so enthralling up close. As she did so, their eyes met briefly, each pair filled with love, longing.

She unwillingly tore her eyes from his, wrapping her arms around him tightly once more, tangling her hands in his mane of hair as she nestled into the crook of his neck. Thoughts flooded into her mind once again, reminding herself of everything she was doing for him, and what it made her feel. Her feelings were strong, albeit confusing, but they called out to her again and again. Even if he had done something to upset her, which he very often did, those feelings were still there, hiding under a mountain of other emotions.

The need to protect him though, that was most important, with the need to keep him happy coming in second. Inuyasha battled so often, for the jewel shards or for her and her friends safety. Her heart went into a crazy fluttering frenzy every time she watched him battle, feeling the need to fling herself in front of his body to keep him safe, even if he had a better chance of survival than she did. Every time she thought of anything hurting him or upsetting him, her heart froze, as if sharp shards of ice had pierced her heart and left her in unbearable pain. So many emotions for just one guy. A bit excessive, but he was not just a guy. The whole reason she was here in the feudal era was for him, after all.

There was also the want. The want to be with him constantly, forever. Her heart rejoiced when he said he felt the same, but a pang of despair washed over her like a tide, drowning every inkling of happiness, when a frightened, fragile voice in her head spoke. 'What if he leaves you? Has no use for you anymore? Then what will you do? You will be nothing.' Those harsh words cut into her very being, leaving despair and longing in the wake of what was once happiness.

The thoughts of him leaving her were intensified as she thought of him with _her. _He had been like this, said all the same things to someone before her- she was only second best to _her_.The woman that she was only a shadow of and forever would be, her previous incarnation, Kikyou.

As those thoughts took over her mind and her sudden joy at Inuyasha's affection for her, she quickly let go of him and stood up. The thoughts had jolted her from her perfect world, where the only one for Inuyasha was her, Kagome. No, there was someone for him…but it wasn't her. It was Kikyou, it was always Kikyou.

"Kagome?" The silver haired half demon looked worriedly at her, confusion evident in his features.

"I'm sorry." Kagome left only that whisper for him as she fled through the dense forest towards the well, back to her time, back to where she belonged.

As she ran, memories bombarded her. All the times that Inuyasha had ran off to his should be dead lover…all the times he had chosen Kikyou over her, and the pitying look he gave her every time. It was unbelievably painful, knowing that at every chance he could he would run straight back to her, like a dog to its owner. When he started comparing the two that shared the same soul, it was even worse.

She came to a stop as she arrived at the well, glancing around to make sure that he hadn't followed her. She climbed onto the well and sat on the edge, thinking. Should she really go back? Was she just overreacting?

But she shook those thoughts away. She couldn't help overreacting, if she even was. She loved him, with everything she had. No matter how hard it got, no matter how badly it hurt, she wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. She would want that until the day that he said he no longer needed her or wanted her, and as much as it hurt to think that, it was true. That day would come, as all she was to him was a shard detector, and a painful reminder of his past lover.

But her feelings for him would not go away simply because of that. She had come too far with him to think that she could just turn around and back out now. It would forever burn, a passionate fire. The flames would lick at her tentatively, before spreading hungrily through her whole being, until eventually, the many flames of her passion consumed her entirely.

* * *

**So, that was my first Inuyasha fic of any kind, so don't be too harsh! Hope you enjoyed it, not sure whether to do another chapter for this or not but we'll see. Anyway review please! **

**~D.K-C~**


	2. Author's Note Ideas?

**A/N**

**I wasn't planning on making another chapter for this really, but if anyone wants me to then please let me know what ideas you have for chapter 2. Thanks ****J**


End file.
